When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! Rating has gone up, All the characters have to live in a hotel together. Will they tear each other to bits...or just Tea or will they all get along and find new friendship? Also plot develops in ch9 and a new group is after the Millennium Items
1. Bakura's Antics

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well this is my first true humor. Congratulate me if I finish it. For some reason this is really hard. I mean I know I'm not a funny person but I should be able to write a humor. I really want reviews so it would really help. And sorry Tea fans …well you'll find out. Mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, though I do like to invite Ryou over a lot.

Chapter 1 – Bakura's antics

"BAKURA!!!" echoed through the several levels of the hotel.

Yami Bakura was currently snickering in the closet of Tea's room, as it was the only place where no one would dare venture. Bakura was only hiding there as he was in humongous trouble, which was an understatement.

Seto Kaiba was furiously dangerous, also an understatement and would kill Bakura if he got his hands on him. You see the situation is this…Bakura had taken pictures of both Seto and Tea in their beds. He had then asked Ryou to help him. Ryou had complied and used the computer to manipulate the images so that it looked at though Seto was in bed with Tea, barely clothed. Bakura had then posted all the pictures around the walls and doors of the hotel that they were staying in. Seto upon seeing the pictures had gathered several large, sharp knives and went looking for Bakura.

The other residents of the hotel, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Joey and Tristan were wisely keeping out of his way.

Tea was currently shopping with Mai and Serenity, oblivious to the commotion at the hotel.

Everyone was having fits of giggles, well except for Yugi, though none could work out how he had done it as Bakura blew up any piece of modern technology he came into contact with. 

Ryou said, "Oh I hope Bakura's okay."

Joey added, "But how did Bakura do it…I mean surely?"

Everyone else ouhhhed at the thought that the pictures could be real.

"Well?"

Ryou had an evil smile on his face, which Yugi caught.

"Ryou!"

Ryou shrugged, "Bakura now owes me one."

"Yeah if he lives long enough to pay you back," said a very amused Yami.

Ryou smiled and said, "Well he is an ancient Egyptian spirit so I doubt he will be found so easily."

Tristan said, "Well it's very lucky that Bakura scared away the other residents of the hotel on the first day."

Mokuba said, "Yeah…what exactly did Bakura do? Seto wouldn't tell me."

Ryou grinned evilly and whispered in Mokuba's ear, "He set his pet on them."

Mokuba said, "What pet?"

Ryou turned to the others who were equally interested, but all Ryou would say was, "You'll see."

Nobody liked the prospect of that.

*Later that night*

Bakura had transferred back into Ryou's body, as he wanted some rest. Seto had somewhat calmed down and no longer carried the knives. Tea was back from shopping spending some time in her room. Yugi and Yami were having a duel monsters game with Yugi telling Yami not to go easy on him and Yami saying he wasn't even though he was. Ryou was in the process of ordering dinner, which is a lot harder than it sounds as the cooks form the hotel had mysteriously disappeared the second day they were staying there and every time Ryou rang a take out place everyone would change their minds to what they wanted to eat. Mai and Serenity weren't staying at the hotel, as their places hadn't burned down. Mokuba was playing a very vicious and violent game but Seto was too angry to notice. He had taken down all the pictures after failing to locate Bakura. 

Tristan and Joey were in the process of arm wrestling and were tied at one a piece.

"Chinese."

"Italian."

"Sushi."

"McDonalds."

"Chicken."

"Pizza."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled a very peeved off Ryou, "You'll have what I choose."

Everyone was frozen and Joey said, "Yeah that's fine too."

Ryou ordered…noodles, as it was one of Bakura's favorites.

Ryou walked out to the groups and said, "It will arrive in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Ryou," said Yugi while playing Gaia the fierce knight.

Ryou said, "I wouldn't walk down any dark corridors tonight if I were you. And don't leave any food out."

"Why?" asked the suspicious Yami.

"Oh you'll find out."

It was then that Seto muttered, "Where is he?"

Bakura hearing his call popped out knowing that with Seto in his not so dangerous state couldn't beat him, and Ryou was there, as was Mokuba and Yugi.

"How's it hanging Kaiba?"

Seto growled but was distracted by a doorbell.

"That's funny their early?"

Bakura ran to the door escaping Yami's clutches. He pulled the door open and couldn't see anyone. He growled as he slammed the door shut.

"Another one of those and I'm going to kill someone."

You see for the past couple of nights there had been people who had made bogus phone calls and door knocks and Bakura was getting very angry.

It was then that they heard screams coming from upstairs.

"Huh?"

"Tea."

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Uh…"

The screams continued on, but it seemed during a breath break they heard the doorbell.

This time Bakura blew open the door with his power and saw a very shocked delivery boy. However there was something familiar about this delivery boy.

"Pegasus," said Yugi.

Bakura realized it was Pegasus, the uniform made him look very different. 

"Hello Yugi-boy, that'll be one hundred and twenty two dollars."

"What!" yelled Bakura.

"You heard me."

Bakura growled as Ryou handed over the money and Pegasus handed over the goods.

Bakura slammed the door in his face and noticed that the screams had stopped.

He muttered, "Fluffy got his feed it seemed."

Everyone looked at him and he started to laugh sadistically. To shut him up Ryou teased him by putting a bowl of noodles in front of him.

Yami jumped at him and tried to pry the noodles out of his hands. 

The two Yami's fought over a bowl of noodles while the others peacefully ate their bowls.

Ryou said, "Okay Mokuba you got wash up duty."

"What," he whined.

Everyone ganged up on him and Seto said, "Come on Mokuba I have a really fast way of cleaning."

The two brothers left the room and took the dishes with them.

Bakura and Yami settled for having half a bowl each.

Joey said, "I'm bored, what are we going to do now."

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other, then grinned.

"How about we play a game…"


	2. Game Time

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: I got reviews!!! I'm so Happy!!! And just a little word to my reviewers. Sorry this did take so long it's just I had lots of work and then I had to get my learners license!

**Sincere Angel – **I know Ryou does seem a little bit ooc but my friend told me that later in the series he does go meaner. I was so upset so I decided that Bakura has rubbed off on him a little so that he isn't mean in my fanfic. Did that make sense? 

Laria Kaiba – Thanks it was short and concise 

**Sakura – **I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.

**Kurai Chan – **Why thank you and to Yugi……mhuhahahahahahah…much worse!

**Kitty Kat – **fluffy…hmmm? While writing this I even haven't decided but I would like to know your thoughts. 

Thanks to you all!!! 

Chapter 2 – Game Time

"So what are we going to play?" asked Mokuba entering the room from the kitchen with his big brother.

Joey said, "Not games for little kids!"

"Or Dogs," said Kaiba, "But Mokuba you had better go to bed."

Mokuba was about to argue when Bakura gave him a death stare and he raced upstairs.

"I didn't hear any washing?" commented Ryou.

"Really?" said Kaiba.

"Anyway I have an idea for the first game," said Yami.

Yugi exclaimed, "Yami!" after reading his partners mind.

Seto asked, "What is it?"

"Seven minutes of heaven or hell! And I choose Kaiba and Bakura!"

Ryou, Bakura and Seto all yelled, "Oh NO!"

Joey taunted, "You…chicken."

When Bakura and Seto didn't reply Joey started, "Brook Book Brk, Brook Book Brk!"

Bakura growled and was very ready to send Joey to the shadow Realm when he got a great idea, "Very Well!" And he smirked.

Everyone replied, "Huh?"

Seto couldn't really back out unless he wanted Joey calling him chicken for the rest of his life, and not to mention Yami. He also didn't want to set a bad example for Mokuba.

So he glared at Yami, then at Bakura and walked into the large closet that just happened to be there.

Bakura followed him in and they shut the door.

POW

BANG

KABLOOEY

GONG

CRACK

KAPOW

"EEEEEEK!"

SLAM

CLAP 

"OWWWW!"

POP

GLOMP

POUND

WHACK

"AHHHHHHHH!"

CRACKLE  
SWOOSH?

KONG

"OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE!"

BONG

BAM

DONG

SCUTTLE

"OH THE MORTALITY!"

DING

FLOMP

FUTTLE

PING

DUNG

WOMP

THUD

SMASH

CRASH

Finally the seven minutes was over. Ryou had his hands over his ears to block out some of the sound. Yugi was already throwing up with a giggling Yami patting his back. Tristan and Joey were eating popcorn that they had made three minutes before thoroughly enjoying themselves. Mokuba as you know was in bed cuddling an ultimate blues eyes white dragon plushie. And well Tea Tea Tea? You'll find out later. 

Ryou cringed as he heard that last bone cracking blow and the scream that followed it. He looked down at his watch and muttered, "Thank Ra!" then he yelled, "TIMES UP!"

The door swung open and what looked like two human plums walked out.

"Oh Bakura!" exclaimed Ryou running up to his Yami.

Bakura smirked and said, "I got off better, Kaiba won't be sitting down for a month."

Seto growled and tried to sit down but a yelp escaped form his mouth and he settled for lying on his stomach with his head in his hands and his feet swaying back and forth.

Everyone was staring at his peculiar behavior.

Bakura laughed at him, which broke the silence, but hissed as Ryou touched a fresh wound.

"Now, now, Bakura come with me, we need to treat your wounds!"

"Ryou!"

"Uh uh no butts!"

Ryou let him away.

Yami was chuckling to himself when he got…hit.

"Ow!"

Seto laughed and Yami picked up the book that Seto had thrown. 

Just then screams, not unlike Tea's, issued from the direction that Bakura and Ryou had traveled in. 

Seto burst out laughing, but held his gut as Bakura had punched him there a fair few times in the closet.

After a few more minutes and many more screams Ryou and a…

"Mummy!" screeched Joey.

Bakura tried to glare and growl at him bit the bandages were blocking his facial expression.

Yugi asked, "Umm, I dare to ask, but what game are we playing now?"

Ryou exclaimed, "No more heaven or hell, kay!"

Everyone agreed and Joey said, "How about…hehe…truth or dare!"

"Umm? Will it be safe?" asked Yugi.

"Sure!" said Tristan very unconvincingly.

"Okay I go first, I choose…*Joey's finger roamed around the group of boys and one mummy* Yugi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay is it true that you have had fantasies about Tea?"

Yugi blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"I guess that's a yes," said Ryou trying to be helpful.

Yugi recovered with a few private words from yami, "Okay my turn, I choose Bakura! Truth or Dare?"

Bakura knowing what Yugi wanted to know said, "Dare," knowing that Yugi could never come up with a cruel dare.

Yugi said, "Ohh…okay…um I dare you to…to…*Yugi didn't want to be cruel* to um…to…"

Yami communicated something through their links and Yugi blanched.

"No fair!" said Bakura.

Yami nodded at Yugi so he said, "Um…Bakura I dare you to…to…um…un…*clears throat* undress and…um…run…over to…um…next…door and …ask…um…*he rushed the last bit* ask have you seen my balls!"

Yugi panted as though he had run a marathon.

Bakura was frozen and had to fight to control his hands from wrapping their fingers around Yami's neck and sending his Hikari to the shadow realm.

He glared at Yami instead but the effect was greatly diminished, as all Yami saw was a mummy looking at him.

Yami grinned and Bakura stormed into the next room.

"Yami that was really mean!" said Ryou.

Everyone waited expectantly and finally Bakura walked out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Everyone but Ryou and Yugi burst out laughing.

Bakura was black and blue all over and the white towel stood out like the full moon on a dark night.

Bakura shuffled out of the front door with everyone following closely behind.

Bakura reached the door of the house and everyone else hid in the bushes. Bakura removed the towel and it was all anyone, except Ryou and Yugi could do to not laugh.

Ryou stood in a completely clothe less state and knocked on the door. 

Everyone held their breath.

The front door opened and a woman stood there. She froze.

"Um have you seen my balls?"

The woman turned away as if to not look but turned around with a mop. She started to whack Bakura with it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Bakura yelled as she chased him back inside the hotel.

She walked back to her house satisfied not even noticing the boys hidden in the bushes.

The group of boys entered the hotel with Ryou rushing to his Yami's aid. Luckily he had magicked clothes already on to himself.

"That was hilarious!" stated Seto and Yami simultaneously.

They looked at each other and glared then turned so they wouldn't have to look at each other.

"But Yami great going!"

"Thank you Kaiba."

"No thank you!"

"No problem."

Ryou and Bakura joined the others in sitting down, well except for Seto who had to lie down just like before.

"My turn. Mhuhahahahahahahahahaha. Who to choose? Such a hard decision. I choose *Glares at everyone in turn* …"

I could get back at Yami or Seto

Yes, but they probably wouldn't choose Dare

"Fine I choose Joey."

"Me?"

"Yep."

'_Oh Shit! He knows what I did that summer! Better choose Dare, he isn't out to get me anyway.'_

"Dare!"

"Hmmm, well then I dare you to kiss Yami using tongue!"

Joey and Yami blanched then looked at each other. 

Ryou wanting to help Bakura get back at Yami said, "Chicken will be served up to Fluffy tomorrow."

Joey dived at Yami and they GOT IT ON!!!

They made it quick but did use the tongue. After they both raced to the kitchen sink and washed out their mouths several times.

Bakura was cacking himself up when they returned.

Joey said, "Okay my turn and I choose…"

"Nope sorry Joey you have already had a turn so the next person in line gets it. That's you Tristan!"

"Fine I choose Seto!"

"Truth!"

"Very well is it true that you cuddle up to a blue eyes white dragon plushie when you go to bed?"

"Uh…*clears throat* well…*whispers* yes."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Yes okay you happy?"

"Very."

"And it just so happens that it is your turn Bub!"

"I choo…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Bub now it's your go."

"Why you!"

Everyone was getting impatient so Seto went on, "Um I choose Ryou."

"Truth?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ryou blushed and said, "No."

"What?" exclaimed everyone but Bakura was by far the loudest.

Bakura said, "I need to find you a girl. Hey I need to find me a girl."

"Anyway, My turn, I choose Yami."

"Very well dare!"

Ryou smiled darkly to himself and said, "I dare you to go into Tea's room and take one of her panties and bra's and put them on over the top of your clothes and wear them for the whole night."

"Absolutely positively NO!"

Ryou just looked at him.

…

…

…

…

…

"Well what if she is up there?"

"Oh I don't think she will be."

Yami grunted and stormed up stairs. He returned a few minutes later wearing a frilly pair of Pink panties and a bra to match.

"Why darling you look positively gorgeous!" said Joey imitating Tea's voice.

"Yeah, but why pink?" asked Tristan.

Ryou was giggling so hard that it was all he could do to not pee his pants, little did he know that Yugi was in the same boat.

"It was all she had!"

Yami sat down and said, "Tristan Truth or Dare," in a very angry 'don't mess with me' tone.

"Truth!"

"Do you…like Serenity?"

Joey glanced at Yami but swung his gaze sharply to Tristan when he answered yes.

Joey jumped on him and started to pound him into the ground. 

Yugi tried to pull him off but couldn't so Yami who was quite enjoying himself even with the underwear on went to help as Yugi was very likely to get hurt. 

After everyone had clamed down Ryou yawned, which, as yawns are contagious, everyone followed suit. 

"Time for bed, I think," muttered Ryou.

"I agree."

"Yep well seeya all tomorrow," waved Yugi already approaching the lift.

Everyone left for their respective bedrooms. (AN: Everyone sleeps alone!!!)

Soon they all fell asleep.

Alyssa: Next chapter what will happen in the middle of the night? Hehehehe No Yaoi though! Also REVIEW ME PLEASE or I'll set Fluffy on you. HEHE  


	3. Not a Creature was Stirring

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Hehe more reviews. I like this. Me continue lots. And now a word to my reviewers.

**Lireal – **Really that goooooooooooodddddd?

**Millennium Princess – **Is Black Lustre Soldier okay?

**Lariah Kaiba – **I read your profile *glares* OH FLUFFY!!! P.S. Please don't let my evil, obsessive, possessive nature stop you from reviewing.

**Yami Chaos – **Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!…what and I say…hmmm…you'll find out! Hehe.

**Cat – **Right on the buzzer (about Ryou)

**Thanks to you all!**

I don't own Yugioh or Lord of the Rings. I own this story and Fluffy, not the duel monster but the idea of fluffy and blah blah blah just don't sue!

Chapter 3 – Not a creature was stirring…*Alyssa gets hit on the head* OW! Anyway… except a small noise was heard. Sounded like chewing.

Silence filled the halls and levels of the hotels. But on the third floor where Seto and Mokuba's rooms were a thump thump thump sound could be heard by well me only as everyone else is asleep. 

Ahem…anyway the thumping noise grew closer and closer to room 13. The thumping stopped at the door and another sound replaced it. Sounded like a wheezing whoopy cushion. It was…Seto.

The creature was almost turned away by the horrible sound. But it braved the sound and opened the door. Upon opening the door it walked in and grabbed the small plushie that the boy had his arms around. He yanked it out and replaced it with a tea voodoo doll. The creature walked out holding its prized item. The creature …okay now formally known as Bakura ran down the halls giggling his little head off. 

He placed the toy on the floor in front of the door where he knew his precious pet was currently feasting on the plates Mokuba and Seto had hid in there. 

Bakura not wanting to be caught transferred himself back into the millennium ring and into his soul room.

Meanwhile Fluffy was munching on China when it smelt Bakura and…more food. It opened the door and saw the little dragon. In one large gulp the plushie was gone…forever? Was that what had happened to Tea?

Fluffy was still hungry and sensing that everyone was asleep made its was over to the stairs where it hobbled up the large stairs and into…dun dun dun…Yugi's room. Yami was currently in his soul room sleeping. The small boy lay there dead quite. Fluffy saw that the large one was not here so it left as it did not want to disobey Ryou's rule of no eating Mokuba or Yugi. The others were fair game as far as he was concerned. 

Fluffy smelt out the delicious smell of…fire and jumped out the window. 

The breaking of glass was heard throughout the first five levels of the hotel…which was where everyone had their rooms.

Everyone jumped out of bed including Seto who screamed, as he saw what he was holding or rather not holding. Mokuba walked in cause of the scream.

"MY PLUSHIE WHERE MINE WHERE?" He dropped the doll under his bed.

"Big brother you're not making any sense," said a tired Mokuba rubbing his eyes.

Seto started to hyperventilate. 

Mokuba stated, "Drabluey went missing again hey?"

Seto nodded or maybe it was just his head bouncing up and down from the harsh breathing.

Mokuba walked out to investigate the other sound, as he knew his brother would get over it soon.

Bakura, Ryou, Yami who I might mention was still wearing the bra and panties, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were already at the scene of the disturbance, when Mokuba arrived and were looking out at the black starless sky through the broken window.

Bakura was smiling sort of; well his expression was one of Excitement mixed with worry.

Ryou was patting him on the back and talking to Yugi.

"Looks like Fluffy has run away."

"What is Fluffy?"

"You'll see."

Yugi sighed and that was when Bakura smelt that smell. He grinned, "Fire, that's where Fluffy has gone."

Bakura seemed so sure of himself and went to the lift with everyone following.

They traveled to the first floor and walked outside leaving the door open for Seto…okay no one was that kind they just couldn't be bothered to shut it.

Bakura led the way, his nose leading them to the fire. 

Finally they arrived at a house that was burning down. It was…dun dun dun…Pegasus's. 

Pegasus was running in a little circle frantically screaming, "It wasn't me It was the monster! Not me, Monster!"

The men were just looking at him funny and one picked up his mobile and rang a number, then whispered into the phone. Only Bakura, who used the power of his millennium ring could hear what the guy was saying. He started to snicker. 

Ryou was trying to look for Fluffy before they called the pound or national army. The men so far hadn't noticed the group of boys behind them.

It was in record time that a white van pulled up and four men in white trench coats ran out. They grabbed Pegasus who struggled against them. One injected him with something and he stopped fighting.

"We going to the mall?" said an excited Pegasus.

"Yes and we have to put on special mall clothes to go."

"Okay," and Pegasus helped them to put on the strait jacket.

Everyone was in fits of laughter as he was sent away and again I must say not… hang on yes… yes I do believe that is a smile on Yugi's face. 

Anyway after the van left Fluffy walked out to them and the firemen screamed like little school girls seeing a rat in the classroom.

"Oh hello fluffy," said Ryou who reached down and patted it.

Fluffy grinned and everyone stared at the two boys as they led one very strange looking creature away.

The men looked at the disappearing backs of the boys and more than one decided to quit their jobs. I mean what a hectic weak. First six houses burn down all from mysterious circumstances, the staff of a hotel go missing and the occupants insist that the place ahs monsters, (It was on the news), now this mansion burns down and the owner goes crazy insisting he saw a monster, then he is taken away, then a monster turns up and befriends these boys and one of them is wearing frilly girls undergarments over the top of his clothes. 

Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan walked after them keeping a very large distance between themselves and the…the…thing.

They couldn't see it clearly but expected it to be hideous. Finally back at the hotel they saw what it really looked like, and they were shocked.

It looked like a duel monster so Yugi asked, "Is it a duel monster?"

Ryou exclaimed, "Yugi be nice, her name if Fluffy."

"What duel monster is she? I have never seen a card like that," said Yami.

Bakura said, "Fluffy is a Millis Rediant."

(AN: For anyone who hasn't seen a Millis Rediant, I'll tell you it is so cute. It's like a dog with spiky hair all over. And it has sharp fangs and claws. And it had a sphere orby thing on its forehead and earrings on. It is so cute.)

It was then that Seto ran down the stairs and tumbled the last few steps when he saw the creature.

Seto landed on his butt and a squeal escaped his lips.   

"That had to hurt," said Bakura.

Mokuba ran to his bug brother and helped him up, "Seto guess what?"

"You found Drabluey?" Seto looked hopeful.

"No but Pegasus is in the funny farm!"

Seto laughed but remembered Drabluey and the creature and he frowned and had a look of horror on his face.

"Where's Drabluey and what is that thing?"

Fluffy growled at him and moved a threatening claw towards him.

Seto took a step back.

"Her name is Fluffy," said Mokuba.

"Isn't she cute?" said Ryou.

"I don't care if she is *Fluffy looked inquiringly at Seto* chmm chmmm anyway have any of you seen my blue eyes white dragon plushie? Please?"

Bakura smirked and Seto said, "WHAT DID YOU DO chmmm um Bakura I was wondering if you knew where it um was? Hehe."

Bakura didn't reply as he was having way too much fun.

It was then that the phone rang. 

Bring Bring Bring.

Bakura picked up the phone and slammed it down when no one answered his 'Who is it?'.

Yugi asked, "Who was it?"

"NO ONE!"

Bakura stormed upstairs and everyone left for their rooms as well. Fluffy followed Ryou up to his room. Seto hung around for a bit and muttered to himself, "I will find out what happened to you my precious."

Seto then left for his room to formulate a plan. Though when he got there he found he was too tired so he went to bed.   
Everyone had been too tired or couldn't care less to ask what had happened to Tea.

Alyssa: Shorter than the last chapter cause I wanted to put it up. Anyway was it as good as the other two? REVIEW and tell me please. Who likes Fluffy? Also I must tell you that Fluffy is not just a duel monster. Like I said everyone was too tired so they couldn't think properly.


	4. Time to deal with the disappearance of T...

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well I'm back. I didn't get too many reviews that time but it's enough to keep me writing barely.

Anyway thanks to my loyal reviewers and the others. And now a word to you…

**Lireal – **The lord of the ring thing well remember when Seto goes 'my precious' yeah!

**Cat – **Thank you for that very enthusiastic review and I totally agree about fluffy. 

**Youko Demon – **Thanks so much Youko.

**Millennium Princess – **Perhaps black luster soldier and Pegasus can be room mates? For the moment anyway. He he.

Also cause my dear friend Youko Demon recommended my stories I should do the same and its not just cause of that its that her story is so cool and funny and I LOVE IT. Also cause I get to come in soon. But it is really good so read it. Its called 'A reason to throw a book at the wall' and its in Yugioh.

Don't own Yugioh or its characters or Gundam Wing and Quatre or lord of the rings though I do own the persona and idea of Fluffy…blah blah blah oh and I own this story ha ha ha by continuing you have agreed not to sue me thank you so much.

Chapter 4 – Time to deal with the disappearance of Tea or rather the reappearance. 

Fluffy sat up on the end of Ryou's bed and yawned. If you were to look into the mouth of the creature you would see a pitch-black nothingness.

She jumped off the end of the bed and stretched her legs. It was then that she felt…felt…funny…like something was clawing to get out.

Fluffy gagged and choked and let out an ear splitting howl which woke up everyone in Japan and some girl in Australia with very sensitive hearing.

But the rest of Japan doesn't really matter…so back to the hotel whose inhabitants deaf for the first few moments all ran to the door of Ryou's room. How they knew the howl originated from there is beyond me, as I don't think any of them are that smart…except for Ryou and well he was there.

Bakura was sitting on the bed while Ryou was trying to help Fluffy.

Nobody entered, as the beast convulsing was scary.

Fluffy finally spat out something. It started to get bigger and bigger and bigger until everyone saw Tea…well a being that looked like Tea.

The reason why nobody could believe it was Tea is because this person had a sadistic smile on her face.

By now everyone had regained their hearing.

Ryou was patting Fluffy on the back when he said, "Um…Tea?"

She started to laugh insanely. (AN: Like Quatre's evil chipmunk on crack laugh from gundam wing.)

Ryou and Fluffy fled to the back wall in a flash.

"Miss Me?"

Nobody answered and she growled, "MISS ME?"

"Um…yeah…hehe," everyone answered simultaneously, practically groveling.

Tea smiled and walked out.

Everyone let out their breath and Yugi said, "Fluffy ate Tea?"

Bakura said, "Yep and Uh?"

Yami demanded, "What?"

Seto asked to impatient to wait for Bakura to answer Yami, "Where was she?"

Bakura let out a hollow laugh and muttered, "The shadow realm."

"Huh?"

"The shadow Realm okay!"

Mokuba asked, "Who was that scary lady?"

Nobody heard him well okay ignored him and Yugi said, "But how did fluffy…I mean…?"

Ryou answered, "She was a science experiment so she has unusual powers."

"Aha."

"Right."

Fluffy growled and Ryou said, "Hey Seto, it seems that Tea has your plushie and is in your room."

But Seto was already gone.

Seto glared at Tea who was holding his precious in her hands. She was also holding something else that he wasn't paying attention to. If he had of not been totally obsesses with his teddy then he might of noticed this other thing and been spared the torture to come.

She turned to him her eyes glittering and this scared him even more that anything else in the world.

She showed him the voodoo doll of her, "You have a doll of me!"

She ran to him and jumped into his arms snuggling into his body.

His body was shivering from revulsion but she took it the wrong way.

She reached up and kissed him and pushed him onto his bed. It was then that the door magically shut.

Ryou and Bakura were snickering as Fluffy told them what was happening in Seto's room.

Mokuba asked, "What?"

Ryou smiled and said, "Oh Nothing."

Joey was currently in a punching was with Tristan. 

Yugi said, "Ah Mokuba how about we go downstairs, come on Yami."

Ryou and Bakura followed them down the stairs leaving the two boys with three-second attention spans behind them.

"I'm hungry," said Yami.

"Hmmm, well I guess we should get some food."

"I'll grab some chips," and with that Mokuba walked into the kitchen then into the cupboard.

He screamed as he saw Fluffy swallowing all the food.

Fluffy disappeared and about an hour later after everyone with the exception of Tea and Seto argued over who was to do the shopping, Joey and Tristan had come downstairs about half an hour ago, the doorbell rang.

Bakura went and opened the door and upon seeing who was there hugged the person.

Ryou said, "Hey Malik."

"Hi."

Malik and Bakura separated and Malik dumped his bags on the floor and said, "My place burnt down and Isis went to stay with Mai."

"Sorry bout your place," said Bakura.

"Huh?"

Ryou said, "Never mind, take any room that isn't occupied."

Yami Malik popped out, "Great I'm taking my own room. What are you all staring at?"

Everyone but Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Malik turned away and started to whistle.

Yami Malik stormed up the stairs with Malik carrying all the bags behind him.

Malik came running down the stairs a few minutes later, his face flushed.

"Um…who…room…ah…" he panted trying to catch his breath while Bakura laughed.

Ryou said, "So you walked past Room 13?"

Malik nodded and Bakura and Ryou smirked.

Yami demanded, "What is going on?"

Ryou said, "Fine I'll tell you, Tea and Seto are in that room ALONE!"

Everyone gawked and when they started to think about Seto's predicament started to laugh, with the exception of Yugi and Mokuba.

Mokuba could not understand what was going on so he turned on the television.

_We interrupt this program to bring you an update on the present situation at Phil's Funny Farm. Today at four o five pm a patient claiming to be a Pegasus the mythical winged horse from legends escaped from the locally owned metal institute. He previously claimed that he had to use his magical eye to find and imprison the man eating spiky werewolf dog thing in the form of a card. This man is considered extremely dangerous and crazy but please don't worry. If you happen to see such a man *the picture of a cartooned chibi tooned Maximillion Pegasus was shown on the screen* then please call the mental awareness hotline 1300 loonybin and they will come to your aid as soon as they finish their meals. Thank you and now everyone back to Cartoons for crazed yami's with homicidal instincts._

"Oh my favorite show," said both Yami Malik and Bakura.

Alyssa: Okies next time will Pegasus get revenge on Fluffy? Was it even Fluffy who burnt down his house? Will Seto escape Tea? Will Tea even be the former Tea? God lets hope not! And will I get enough reviews to make me write the next chapter soon? That is the question!


	5. Maniacal Manhunt

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Now for another chapter and I thank my loyal reviewers. And due to many complaints sort of, this is a repost with the names of who says what, okay? Good now read.

Millennium Princess – Aww I heard Peggy crying over losing his roommate. 

**Dark Phoenix – ***Alyssa's eye twitches* Oh dear no, my sweet innocent Ryou has another person after his affections…Ryou my love resist…for the love of Ra Resist.

**Laria kaiba – ***eye twitches again* Yani Hates Fluffy! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Tball777 – **Yes me too and I hope Seto agrees heh heh

**Angle/Demon Gardain – **I will definitely finish this story!

**Aurora the Anime Nut – **

Alyssa: Cool another lover of my fanfic *jumps up and down* me happy me happy *falls to the ground unconscious*

Yami Malik: Heh Heh. *Puts away the large Mallet*

Malik: Um Yami? She's the author.

Yami Malik: *freezes then runs away*

…

Ryou: Um who's gonna write this chapter? … Why are you all looking at me like that? …No, NO WAY! …Fine then *pulls out a pen and paper* time to start…

Chapter 5 – Maniacal Manhunt

Knock Knock

"Who could that be?" 

"If it's another one of those pranks then…"

Is cut off as the phone rings.

Bakura picks it up, "hello?"

"Hello my name is Kim Dralianar and I would like to know if your refrigerator is running?"

Bakura remembering a prank call that sounded something like this started to curse into the phone.

The line sharply disconnected and Bakura looked very smug that is until the power cut off.

"Um Bakura that was probably the electrical company, I heard reports that some houses in our area have had power shortages."

"Oh!"

"Great now we have no power thanks to Mr. I'll kill you!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"I suppose that's true when you have no brain cells."

"Why you f****** Pharaoh! I am going to… Uh who turned out the lights?"

"Its day time you idiot."

"Oh yeah and that's why its dark!"

Yami's reply was cut off when there was a banging down the stairs.

Yugi, Mokuba and Tristan screamed.

"It's just me."

"And me."

"Seto, Tea how are you both?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah what were those sounds we heard before, f****** hell," Bakura said as he hit his toe on the table.

"So what if me and Seto are an item, that doesn't mean you can say such profanities about what we did, its called make love not…hmm mnmmm mnmm."

Tea was fighting to get Seto's hand off her mouth.

Bakura was laughing and crying at the same time as he had hit his pinky toe on the table leg.

If you could have seen Seto's face it would have been flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Before Seto could attack Bakura or another person stump their pinky toes on the table leg there was a horrible banging on the windows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Yami Malik hit the nearest person to him who kicked the person in front of him who bit the person hugging him who kneed that person who had bit him who head butted the person behind him who knocked over the person next to him in passing out who yelled, "Everybody freeze," as he fell on to the next person in line, "Sorry Bakura!"

"Ryou get off me!"

"Sorry!"

"HEH HEH… heh…" Yami laughed as he fell to the ground unconscious falling and squashing Mokuba.

The banging continued and they saw a weird light.

Seto: "AHHH Its Pegasus!" 

Yugi: "What?"

Joey: "NOOOOOOO."

Malik: "Who that flying horse guy."

Tristan: "The drunk?"

Seto: "No…I mean yes that sick sadistic crazy widower."

Yami: "Isn't he in the funny farm?"

Ryou: "He was…don't you watch the news?"

Yami: "What's news? … OW!"

Bakura: "IS he watching us?"

Tea: "Oh god I hope not!"

Yugi: "Why?"

Tea: "Cause well… hmmm nothing."

Mokuba: "Can you get off now?"

Tea: "Oh Seto!"

Seto: "Hah?"

Malik: "What was that?"

SILENCE

The crickets could be heard.

SILENCE

Malik: "Nothing!"

Ryou: "Seto is that you."

Seto: "Hah what is that…who's there…what the hell?"

Ryou: "Everybody stand up slowly…OW Watch it!"

Bakura: "Screw this…"

Bakura sent everyone to the shadow realm several meters apart.

Yami Malik: "Well that was smart."

Mokuba: "Can we go back now I don't like it here?"

Seto: "Yes Mokuba."

Ryou: "Okay!"

Bakura tried to send them back but it didn't work.

Bakura: "Ummm?"

Ryou: "Whaaat?"

Bakura: "Oh just a little problem."

"You cant send us back can you," said Yugi."

Bakura: "Well…no!"

Tea said, "Well we can get out the way I got out."

Seto: "NO WAY I AM NOT BECOMING SPEW."

Joey: "AWW Little Seto Poo afraid!"

Seto: "Shut up mutt."

Yugi: "Tea where can we get out."

Tea: "Down that warp hole."

Yami: "What hole."

Tea: "Oh its not there now. But don't worry the…"

Joey: "Please No not another friendship speech."

Tea: "What's friendship?"

Everyone froze then started to sing Hallelujah.

After that brief…thing…was out of their systems Ryou said, "Yami why don't you just get us out."

Yami: "HEH HEH I would but the millennium puzzle is at the cleaners."

All: "WHAT?"

"Well I got a stain on it," said Yugi downcast.

Seto: "Anyway what were you saying?"

Tea: "Yes the warp hole will appear soon, when the eclipse is over."

Malik: "How do you know that?"

Tea started to whistle and everyone edged away from her.

Joey: "So the reason why it was so dark is because…there was a…eclipse."

Tristan: "Great work Joey you figured that out on your own."

Joey: "Yep!"

Mokuba: "Hey look the warp hole is opening."

Ryou: "Well let's go."

Seto: "Hey albino boy, I do not want to become vomit!"

"You'll live," said Bakura pushing Seto into the hole first.

"Oops that is the wrong hole…don't worry Seto and little Seto I'm coming!"

Tea then jumped into the hole after him.

Mokuba asked, "Who's little Seto."

Bakura: "Oh I have a pretty good idea."

Yami Malik then said, "Fine I guess I'll take us out of here."

All: "What you can do that?"

Yami Malik: "Yeah I just couldn't be bothered before but now I guess I'll have to."

Yami Malik returned everyone to the normal world where they saw in big red writing on the wall 'I WILL BE BACK!'

Joey: "Is it Blood?"

Mokuba: "Ooh smells horrible."

Yami: "No it's wine!"

Bakura: "Oh too bad!"

Ryou: "Bakura!"

Bakura: "What?"

Ryou: "Never Mind."

Bakura: "Okay."

Malik: "Why don't we just go and kill Pegasus before he comes back?"

Yami: "Good idea Malik lets go."

With that the group of nine peoples left the safety of their home and went in search of Pegasus.

Joey: "Hey there he is…"

Tristan: "No there…"

Joey: "There…"

Yami: "Where?"

Bakura: "He's everywhere!"

Yugi: "Excuse me mam why do you have that wig on."

Lady with white wig: "My dear boy didn't you know, its Albino day!"

"Eh?"

Lady with white wig: "The cutest albino gets the prize of the rights to duel monster and 100 thousand dollars."

Just then Tristan picked up Ryou and ran away.

Ryou: "AHHH HELP ME!"

Bakura: "RYOU!"

Yugi: "RYOU!"

After hours of chasing Tristan who wanted to use Ryou to win the money they finally knocked him out and Ryou was saved.

Yami: "Hey look there's a bar."

Bakura: "Your right."

Yami: "I want a drink."

Yugi: "Were under age you know?"

Yami: "I'm thousands of years old so I am definitely not under age."

"Yeah lets go," said Bakura.

"Time for some fun," said Yami Malik.

The three walked in and Bakura could be heard yelling, "Its Pegasus lets get him!"

The others ran inside to see Pegasus and Yami Malik speaking as though they were old buddies.

"So anyway I went to your hotel this morning but you didn't answer so I decided to leave a note but I didn't have a pen or paper. All I had was some wine so I left you a note you couldn't miss. Anyway I have to thank you all for changing my life around. After I broke out I met this charming man who wanted to meet me again. Anyway were running away together so thank you and now I had better go."

Pegasus left a very stunned group of people.

Malik: "Well that was sure interesting."

All others: "Yeeaaaahhh."  
Mokuba: "I'm tired I need a rest."

Yami Malik: "And my favorite show is about to play again."

Malik: "Yeah lets go."

"Well that was a very unproductive day," muttered Yugi.

"Aren't all our days unproductive?" Ryou replied

Yugi: "I guess that's true."

When they arrived at the door of the hotel a small child's voice could be heard.

"I bet it's those kids that are playing pranks on us."

Bakura slammed open the door to see a relatively unchanged Seto and Tea and a little boy about the age of seven running around them.

"Well if you hadn't of wanted to come back and get your Drabluey then we wouldn't be stuck here."

"Uh Hi Seto, Tea."

"Oh call me Anzu, it's what my husband has nicknamed me."

"Yeah Tea was just too confusing for the natives of Kuribo Island. You see it meant man in their native tongue."

"Anzu means Woman of three worlds with big boobs in their native tongue."

"And this is our child, Garan, his name means child of demons."

"Well I guess today wasn't all that unproductive," said Ryou.

Yugi: "I totally agree."

Ryou: Heh heh 

Bakura: Um Ryou why did you write that you fell on me?

Ryou: I didn't write that

Bakura: Its right here.

Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Somewhere in the Hawaii Islands Pegasus is laughing his head off while drinking a glass of wine.

Bakura: I should also mention before the readers leave that you should read Alyssa's other fanfics or she'll *shudders* do what she calls the tickle torture on me and If she does that I will set fluffy on you. Mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alyssa: Reads over chapter…cracks up laughing then goes into an explanation while plotting to get Yami Malik, and Malik back after the curtains close.

Okay I will tell you what happened when the lights went out; Yami Malik hit Yami who kicked Joey who bit Tristan who kneed Tea who head butted Seto who knocked over Ryou who fell onto Bakura.


	6. More Children

When the Yugioh characters houses burn down.

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well another chappie up and running and if you haven't seen the last chapter reposted well you should read it as I have made it not so randomness. 

Ryou forgot the disclaimer last time so again for this chapter and the last, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. Own fluffy and story now read.

To Reviewers

**Okay…tball777, Lireal, Millennium Princess, and Angel/Demon Guardian – **I  have fixed up the last chapter and I hope you all have read it. Hopefully you will find it more to your satisfaction and not so weird. Also I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Don't worry I will not do and more total randomness. K? Good. 

Chapter 6 – More children

"Hmm, Bakura do you notice that Fluffy hasn't burnt down anything for a while now?"

Bakura looked up and said, "Yes that is strange."

Ryou called for Fluffy and she emerged with a swollen gut from the closet.

Ryou blanched and Bakura said, "Fluffy are you sick?"

Ryou shook his head and said, "Uh Oh, Fluffy's pregnant, I think I finally worked out why Fluffy burnt down the houses, she was on heat."

Bakura said, "No not more children…*he then started to think about the situation and started to laugh maniacally*…"

No Bakura Fluffy and her babies will not be used for that

Oh Ryou but I really want an army to kick everyone else's ass

Ryou mentally and physically shook his head and Bakura started to pout. Bakura was about to press the argument but yelling from down stairs caught his attention.

"GET THIS BLOODY RUNT OFF OF ME!" yelled Yami Malik as he tried to throw Garan off his head.

Everyone heard the altercation and came to see what was up.

As soon as Anzu entered she ran to Yami Malik, slapped him and pulled off her child, "How dare you touch my child you monster."

Yami Malik growled and then saw an evil glint in her eyes and backed right away.

Yami said, "Well I never thought I would see the day."

Bakura nodded in agreement.

Kaiba then entered the hallway in which everyone was standing and Anzu yelled, "How could you let that monster touch our child," she then went up to him and was about to slap or kiss him, they couldn't tell which when a howling distracted them and they had to cover their ears.

Ryou ran up stairs and saw Fluffy popping out little spiky balls out of her ass.

Bakura yelled, "GROSS! What the hell kind of Osiris infested demon work is that!"

Ryou slapped Bakura across the head and went to Fluffy to comfort her, "How could you be so insensitive Bakura, Fluffy is labour."

Ryou pulled one of the shirts off the bed, which just happened to be Bakura's favorite and wrapped up the first two kittens that had emerged.

Bakura had such a look of revulsion on his face that it looked as though he was going to die, if he could.

After about seven minutes Fluffy was finished labour and had given birth to thirteen ferocious looking children. Of course they were absolutely gorgeous to me, Ryou and Bakura. 

They looked like their mother except for one difference, that they had small grey wings and a pink tail.

"Right."

Ryou couldn't help but make puppy dog eyes at them for they were so cute.

"Hideous beasts," said Yami.

Simultaneously Fluffy and all her children looked straight at him and the crystal on their foreheads started to glow. Yami backed right out of the room followed by everyone but Ryou and Gavan.

Gavan approached what he called 'kitties' but when they turned on him he ran from the room screaming straight into his fathers arms.

"I really don't blame you son."

And Kaiba went to put his son down for a nap.

Ryou cuddled each of the little cubs and they showed the same affection back to him.

(AN: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.)

He named them, "Happy, Sparkle, Radiate, Cuddles, Kitty, Fluffball, Bouncy, Mittens, Baubles, Splot, Starry, Floaty and Shadow."

The cubs loved their new names and all pranced around him. Fluffy was exhausted and fell asleep while the cubs suckled.

"My favorite shirt. My favorite shirt."

"Yes okay Bakura, we know your favorite shirt is ruined, you can always buy another one."

Bakura perked up and they went on.

"Those babies are going to be trouble, wait until they burn down everything and they can fly."

Joey and Tristan then entered the house via the front door and sat down.

"Where have you guys been?"

Joey and Tristan broke out in grins and Joey said, "Nowhere."

"Yeah right."

Mokuba said, "I heard them talking about their dates last night."

"You runt."

A small earthquake hit the room stopping all arguments and they looked to the stairs to see the 'babies' pounding down the stairs. 

Everyone suddenly grew afraid and fled through the front door. That is except for Joey and Tristan who had no idea what the little beasts were and so stayed put, their minds not putting two and two together.

Ryou walked down the stairs after his little 'friends' and saw them surrounding the two staring boys.

Joey asked, "Who's the father?"

And then Tristan asked, "Who's the mother?"

Ryou laughed and replied, "These are Fluffy's children and well as to who the father is I have no idea."

Just then Bakura walked in the front door remembering that he had left one of his favorite knives on the kitchen sofa and he didn't want drool all over it.

He froze as he saw that the cubs were still there and said, "Ryou could you please tell them that I am their master and that they must obey me no matter what."

Ryou looked to the kittens and whispered something to them. 

Just then the kittens all ran to him and started to cuddle into his legs.

Bakura was a little revolted but mainly pleased.

Ryou then said, "You had better feed them then."

Bakura nodded and led the kittens into the kitchen.

Yugi poked his head in the door and asked, "What did you really tell them?"

Ryou giggled and said, "I told them that my look alike was their toy and that he would feed them if they were treated him right."

Yugi broke out in a smile and hoarse laughing could be heard from behind him.

"Yami I take it," said Ryou.

Yugi nodded and gave the go ahead for everyone to come in.

It was then that Ryou noticed that Malik and Yami Malik were missing, "hey guys where are Malik and Yami Malik?"

Everyone shook their shoulders in I have no idea except Mokuba who blurted out, "Malik went to see his sister and Yami Malik didn't want to stay here by himself so he went along."

Kaiba asked his little brother, "Do you know everything that goes on around here?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Its just that my favorite hiding place is right next to Malik's room."

"Aha."

Mokuba then stood up his child instincts kicking in and he escaped into a small vent near the stairs. Everyone watched him go in laughter but that laughter soon subsided as Bakura emerged with all of Fluffy's children following.

Nobody moved and Yami grew the courage to ask, "What are they?"

Ryou replied, "I don't know who the father is, that is a total mystery and as to what type of creature could mate with a duel monster is another mystery and well I guess we could call them Milirra."

"Okay so all the Milirra are what, freaks of nature," muttered Kaiba.

Big Mistake. All the Milirra ran to him and chewed off all his clothes leaving him sitting naked on the couch.

He looked down having not seen the lightning flash movements of the Milirra and screamed. He hastened to cover himself and got up to run to his room. Everyone was giggling at him except for Anzu who was staring rather sexually at his lower half. He tried to escape but the Milirra herded him to and out the door. They then slammed the door in his face and he was left banging on the door after the Milirra somehow fused the door to the wall.

They turned to look at the group of humans and semi humans in triumph and noticed that by far the happiest person there was Bakura. This was how they would amuse their toy they decided, pick on the one known as Seto Kaiba.

Soon the excitement of the day calmed down and everyone headed for bed. Seto had somehow gotten into the hotel, I think by the large tree outside the front of the place. The Milirra and Fluffy were sleeping at the end of Ryou's bed and all the spirits were neatly tucked into their soul rooms. All that could be heard in the house was a slight banging coming from Kaiba's room. Rather Kaiba and Anzu's room.

We all know what that was.

But no one could expect the events of the next morning when they would get two new roommates.

ALYSSA: How was that? Tell me will ya, like in reviews. Heh heh. Am I evil? Oh yes I know I am. Sorry Kaiba, Joey and Tristan, Okay so I'm not really sorry but had to put that in. Well must go and hope I'll seeya all real soon in the next chapter.

 Oh Yes I will also be getting Malik and Yami Malik back real soon. Just have to think up something positively evil. Perhaps Malik cause he's so cute will get away with his life?


	7. That Weird Feeling You Sometimes Get

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Kindra and Kalah are mine. They are OC's but I had to put them in cause of the lack of female characters in the show and I am not doing Yaoi. Anyway this is the new chapter and sorry it took so long. Well straight into comments about reviewers.

**LariaKaiba - ***Eye Twitches* repulsive? *An earthquake hits and the Milirra surround Yani and herd her into a room with the Tea from my story 'When My friends Befriend the YUGIOH Characters'. Screaming soon issues from the room. * Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Random Rockstar – **Hope ya liked the picture!

**Bakura-196 – **thanks so much and I will try to update as soon as possible.

**The Writer AKA Talentless – **Thanks so much for the review and keep on reading.

Chapter 7 – That weird feeling you sometimes get

"What the hell was that B@$!@*) doing at my sisters!" 

Malik's cursing and screaming woke up everyone in the house, should I mention that it was two o'clock in the morning.  Bakura being the most pissed stormed down the stairs and picked up Malik by the tuff of his shirt and glared into his eyes. 

Very slowly the sleep deprived enraged spirit spitted out, "What….is…with…all…the…racket!"

Yami Malik had a small smile on his face but felt it best to step in for his own well being that is.

"We went over to Isis's and found her with the turban freak."

Yugi emerged from the stairs rubbing his eyes, "Shadi?"

Malik somehow managed to nod and was dropped to the ground by Bakura.  

Ryou wasn't really paying attention, just smiling down at Cuddles who was asleep in his arms. Joey and Tristan were giggling about something or another, though knowing them it was probably nothing. 

Actually some to think about it, I guess seeing Bakura in his smiley boxer pants was quite a funny sight.

The curious Yami asked, "So what was going on?"

Malik completely blushed and he started to laugh. Yami Malik feeling the need to be helpful started to speak, "Well we entered the house after visiting the bar, they threw us out the d^(%$ cause they though I was too young, so I taught them a thing or two, sent em to the shadow realm. Anyway we entered with Maliks key and found the two on the couch perfo…"

Yami Malik was suddenly hit over the head with the millennium Rod. Malik looked down, "That's enough of that."

Mokuba's head was darting from Yami to Malik and back again trying to work out what was going on. Soon he just gave up and ended up walking back up the stairs to go to bed. 

Bakura was about to leave for upstairs as well when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was another prank he pulled the door off its hinges and started to harass the person standing there. 

"GET THE F~(* LOST."

The girl that stood in front of him waved her hand in front of her face, "ewe morning breath."

She had pitch black-hair that was down to the back of her knees and bright green eyes. She did not seem afraid at all of the boy that stood in front of her. When she walked inside another more girlie voice rang out, "Kalah wait for me!" Kalah stopped.

It was a second later that another girl that looked almost identical to the girl named Kalah walked in. The only things different were that the new girl had bright blonde hair and hazy blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, I am Kindra and that is my twin sister Kalah, We heard that this place had free rent so thanks. We'll seeya in the morning as I'm sure we can find spare rooms."

Kalah laughed at the infuriated albino boy and looked down at his boxers. Smiling she walked passed but not without giving him a slap on the backside.

"Nice butt cutie." With that remark and a bright red Bakura she walked up the stairs carrying a rather large bag. 

Kindra was about to follow when she saw Ryou and ran up to him, "Cutie!"

She stood right up against Ryou patting the cute little duel monster that was asleep in his arms.

"Kindra you coming?"

Kindra rang out, "Yep!"

The blonde girl bent down and gave Cuddles a kiss on the head. Ryou was blushing seven shades of red and watched her butt as she ran up the stairs.

Joey muttered, "They're hot!"

All the guys nodded in agreement.

After their astonishment was gone and forgetting about the door they plodded up the stairs to get a few hours more rest.

*11 am*

Ryou woke up with the sun blaring in his eyes. He saw scattered around him seven of the Milirra and Fluffy. 

Darting his eyes to and fro he could not spot the others.

Pulling on a top/singlet he left his room in search for the missing cubs. He was extremely worried about them and looked everywhere softly calling out their names, as he knew everyone else was still asleep. Well he had doubt about everyone cause there was strange sounds issuing from Anzu and Seto's room but he disregarded them. 

He soon started to look on the fifth floor and came to a slightly ajar door he smiled knowing that they had to be in there. He sneaked up to it and pushed the door fully open.

His mouth dropped and his face started to glow bright red.

The Milirra were there all right. They were sleeping on a bed and in that bed he could see the blonde girl from last night, Kindra. 

She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties and the covers had fallen off in the night.

He was frozen solid easy prey for the man-eater bug…no actually the protective twin. 

The door next to the one he was standing in was opened and Kalah walked out. She saw him standing in the passageway and knowing that this was not the one she had hit on started to advance on the red boy. She turned to look at her sister to see what he had seen and screamed. There were hairballs all over her sister. Her scream woke up Kindra and the blonde girl giggled at her sister. She then saw Ryou and blushed. Lowering her head to hide her face she noticed what she was wearing and looked up in anger.

The Milirra sensing her unease woke up and herded Ryou out of the door and shut it behind them.

She quickly got dressed and sat on her bed in distress.

Kalah was shaking from fright of the little demons and started to hiss at them when the approached her. 

Bakura had chosen this point to come onto the fifth floor and find a scared Kalah and a frozen red Ryou.

He saw the Milirra and said, "Come on guys, breakfast."

The Milirra followed him down the stairs to receive their food.

Now some of you may be thinking that the Bakura in my story would not do that to Ryou, well you see he had gotten a mental image from Ryou when he had walked into the room. So Bakura was pretty sure that Ryou would be fine soon.

Anyway to Kalah, after the little monsters followed after her cutie she took a deep breath and decided to try to talk to her sister. Ryou then ran to the last room on that level and found himself in one of Mokuba's hiding places. He started to take in deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

However that plan was ruined as Kindra had locked her door and was not answering to her sister.

Kalah walked down the stairs finally taking in her surroundings, she hadn't last night as there had been very little light.

She emerged down stairs and heard a battle going on. She rushed down the rest of the stairs thinking that there was a battle and emerged to find…nothing. She looked around for the source of the sound and couldn't find it. Her eyes glazed past a black box with images on it and looked on. But realizing what she had seen she darted back to it.

"What in Ra's name is that?"

Joey and Tristan were watching some old war movies when they heard her yell. Turing they said, "Just some old movies."

A blank look dawned on her face and they tried to explain but as soon as Yami brought out plates with ice cream on it she raced to him.

"You are the spawn of Anubis!"

Yami looked blankly at her, "What are you talking about?"

Yugi then followed him and said, "Come on Yami I want some ice cream."

'Ice cream?" Kalah thought. She scooped her hand into the cold mixture and brought it out sharply, "COLD!"

Yami nodded and she took the plate off him and poured it into her mouth. Everyone was watching with the look 'what the hell?' on their faces.

She swallowed it and said, "mmmmmmmmm."

Looking at Yami for more, she noticed something she hadn't before, and he had the same look on his face.

They were just staring at each other when Kindra finally walked down the stairs.

Kalah asked, "Do I know you?"

Yami said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Kindra then replied from the stairs, "Hey bro!"

Yami looked at her and she smiled and the realization showed on both their faces.

"Kalahtra!"

"Yamitah!"

"Kindralah!"

Kindra nodded and then giggled as she saw Joey's feet disappearing into the next room.

"But your dead!"

"I thought you were!"

"But how are you here?"

"And you?"

"This is weird!"

"I agree!"

Tristan then asked, "Hey what happened to the mutt?"

Kindra giggled and led everyone outside.

They saw Bakura rolling on the ground laughing as Joey was hanging from the clothesline by Anzu's bra and he was in nothing but a g-string.

Kalah turned to Kindra, "How did you know?"

"Shadow told me!"

Bakura noticing they were there, or more specifically Kalah was there stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello…"

Kalah replied, "Kalah, or Kalahtra."

"Kalahtra?"

"Yep, daughter of pharaoh, sister of Yamitah."

Bakura choked, "Yami?"

Kalah nodded and so did Kindra.

Clenching his fists he punched the great pharaoh in the nose. Yami fell to the ground and held his nose. Yugi ran out to find his Yami bleeding. Tristan would have done something had his attention not been totally on Joey.

"BAKURA!"

"Yami?"

"Yamitah?"

Though Kalah was concerned for her brother she was sort of aroused by Bakura's actions. 

She helped up her brother along with Kindra and Yugi and started to carry him inside. But somehow before leaving she managed to pinch Bakura on the butt, leaving him very confused.

"Bakura do you feel weird?"

Bakura nodded turning to his Hikari.

"Me too."

Bakura felt the need to ask, "Why?"

All Ryou could do was shrug his shoulders.

"You know Ryou, they're Yami's sisters."

"No wonder they are so strange."

Bakura nodded and the two just stared at the door the girls had left through.

Alyssa: Well that went well, and don't worry more characters make an appearance in the next chapter. Well gotta go cause gotta write on other fics and don't forget to review and again I am really sorry this took so long, but I have so many fics to work on. Just call me an idiot for posting and starting so many. But then I guess this one wouldn't have started. Well thanks and review and read my other fics. OR ELSE!!!


	8. Motives Revealed

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Kindra and Kalah are mine. They are OC's but I had to put them in cause of the lack of female characters in the show and I am not doing Yaoi. Okay so there might be some Yaoi, I'm not sure, so review me and tell me what you think! Anyway this is the new chapter and sorry it took so long. Well straight into comments about reviewers. Oh and Kindra and Kalah are mine and not Mary Sue's. And the tarot reading in this is indicative that I am a beginner.

**Blast-Chan – **Thank you so much!

**Tball777 – **I do know that it is weird, though is it good weird or bad weird? If you have any comments on how I could improve it I would greatly appreciate it.

**Dream Shadow – **I will try and update ASAP and thanks for reviewing!

**Laria Kaiba – **Heh heh *lets out Yani* Now behave yourself or your going straight back and you really don't want that cause soon Bones is gonna start stalking Lulu who always hangs around Tea!

Tea: Oh come back and be my friend!

Alyssa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *sends her to the shadow realm* onto my next reviewer.

**Bakura-196 – **I am trying my best to update my fics and that's sort of what I'm doing now. This raced to the top of my list as it has the most reviews. And thanks for the review.

**Angle/Demon Gaurdien – **I normally don't respond well to threats but in this case…

Bakura: Yeah right, last time you sent me to the shadow realm.

Alyssa: Now now that was a different story anyway I know I will definitely finish it.

**Lireal – **Thank you soo so much for the review my loyal reviewer.

**Windshine - ***Is very pleased to get a shocked reaction from Tea and Seto* That was what I was going for but okay out of my story you can have Seto. Oh and Bakura punched Yami in the nose cause he was annoyed that this girl was the sister of Yami and he blamed Yami for that…he was jealous as well.

Ryou: Normally you don't give away characters to reviewers.

Alyssa: That was because they always want you and well there is no way in hell or heaven.

Ryou: *mumbles* as if your going to heaven…

Alyssa: *glares then explains* I really don't love Seto so you can definitely have him.

Seto: All Right!!! She sounds much hotter than Anzu *freezes expecting the devil to show herself*

Alyssa: Anzu is currently trying to work out how to get out of a cardboard box. Yugi would help but Yami and him are in a duel of sorts…

Bakura: Duel…where…where…where?

Alyssa: Next room!

Bakura: *runs into room and joins the two…trying to see how small they could fold a piece of paper*

Seto: *looks at review list* Wow she reviewed five times I a row! That is so cool! *Sees Windshine and runs up to her* Hi…

Alyssa: Anyway onto the story…

Chapter 8 – Motives Revealed

So at the present moment Joey was still hanging by Anzu's bra off the clothesline, Tristan was, well I really don't know what he was doing, just staring into space, perhaps he was having a mental shutdown??? Ok Anzu was teaching her son some of the finer moves of Gijita (the martial arts of Kuribo Island) Seto was sleeping now, Malik was thinking up devilish plans to get Shadi out of his sisters life, plans that involved lots of torture and gruesome deaths. Yami Malik was just laughing his head off thinking about how funny it would be to see Malik get the Turban freak. Mokuba was still hiding; Kalah and Kindra were nursing Yami's wounds with Yugi helping while Kindra explained the world to her sister. Bakura and Ryou were still standing in the same spot as before. The two bar men were still in the shadow realm being advanced upon by the blue eyes white dragon. And Isis and Shadi were still on the couch…

"So were really in the future?"

"I told you my plan would work," said Kalah's sister.

"I should have known!" said Kalah.

"What are you here for?" asked Yami.

Kindra smiled with puppy dog eyes and said, "We came to escape the evil man who took over as Pharaoh, he wanted to make both me and Kalah his wives."

Kalah shivered, "he was horrible."

Yami growled missing the grin on Kalah's face. "I would get him if he were alive."

Yugi hadn't missed the grin and said, "Um, why are you really here?"

Kalah thinking of a way to distract the innocent boy kissed him just as Ryou and Bakura walked in.

As you can imagine Bakura was furious.

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled.

Kalah sat back, observing the blushing boy and muttered, "Hmmm? Oh Bakura, why can't I do that? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Bakura clenched his fists and growled, "Nothing, do what you want…" Luckily he resisted the urge to call her a very foul name.

Ryou noticed a strange gleam in Kindra's eyes, one that looked oddly like Bakura's.

She saw him and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, off with the pretense."

"Huh?"

Kalah looked at her sister and grinned, "Sorry Brother, but I guess you really don't know us anymore, after we were proclaimed to be married to Rameses, well we changed."

Kindra stepped in, "You see, we want power…lots of power."

At just this moment Malik, Yami Malik and Joey chose to walk in. So the group assembled was Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Seto (asleep on the couch), Yami Malik and Malik. 

Kindra and Kalah stood up and grinned, "This is the beginning of the end."

Yami blurted out, "You want the millennium items!"

Kindra nodded and said, "Well, since we were born female we never got the chance to own a millennium item, therefore we will take yours."

Yugi thought, 'Hmm the plot of this story is moving along rather fast?'

Blackness emanated from both Kindra and Kalah and enveloped everyone.

Seto was woken up with a thud as he landed on some hard ground in pitch-blackness.

"Great were in the shadow realm!"

"Ryou is that you?" asked Seto.

"Aha."

"And me too," said Yugi.

Ryou asked, "Is there anyone else?"

"Malik piped up, "Damn I'm here too."

In another totally different place but with the exact same conditions Bakura started to curse out loud.

After about five minutes Yami said, "That is over three thousand profanities you can speak in forty-one different languages."

Yami Malik added extremely bored, "Yes he is rather gifted isn't he."

"Now I really have to find Yugi!"

"Yes and I should probably find Ryou as well."

Bakura and Yami started to walk in one direction? If there were any directions.

"Malik will be fine."

"Oh hurry up don't you want to get out of here?"

"Fine!"

Bakura added, "Those sisters of yours are strong. I just wish we had the millennium items rather than our Hikari's"

Joey and Tristan had gone into a state of shock upon arriving in the shadow realm. They obviously were not going to help themselves. Lets hope something doesn't find them first before Yugi comes to the rescue.

Kalah was petting her favorite duel monster the Flower Wolf. 

Kindra sat away from her sister and was gazing down into a crystal ball of sorts watching intently Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Seto.

She pulled out her tarot deck and smiled, "Time to read you Ryou, lets see what you're made of."

She laid out six cards in a cross and turned over the middle card.

"Let see hmm, his present position, *Flips over The Emperor*, he is trying to become independent and learn to cope in the world. His Immediate Influence, *Flips over the two of swords*, he is going to have an obstacle of indecision ahead. His destiny, *Flips over the lovers*, so he will have intensity in relationships. I wonder, does it pertain to me and my sister or his friends? His distant past foundation, *Flips over Death*. He has previously cleared away negative conditions in order to achieve more positive influences but it took quite a lot of time. Recent Past Events, *Flips over the Four of Cups*, reaching out for new friendships. His Future Influence, *Flips over The Star*, Hope! I am not liking this so far…"

Kindra then laid out four more cards to the right of the cross, upwards in a line.

"So finally to find out what Ryou is…Justice…Ryou is a very balanced person, capable of living in harmony with others and the world. Ryou's influence on other people, *Flips over The Sun Card* So he helps people to live in harmony? Strange though because he does seem to get in a lot of situations? Bakura's influence. Ryou's inner emotions, *Flips over the seven of Cups* So Ryou is confused; he needs to get his priorities in order to keep his balance. *Only one card remains unseen and Kindra hesitates flipping it over. Finally she takes the jump and flips over The Judgment card* The future involves great pressure with powerful transformative energies involved in every step everyone makes. Ryou is at the center of the judgment and the others will have to sacrifice something for him to remain his balance and be judged."

Kalah walked up finally and asked, "What does the future hold for the boy?"

Kindra shook her head, "I have no answers. This time the fates did not help me. We are going in blind, though I do know that Ryou is the key."

Kalah frowned, "You know more than you're telling me."

Kindra closed her eyes and said, "Time is precious but some things should not be revealed yet, and most of what I withhold are just my fears."

Kalah, "So it begins…"

Kindra, "Yes, it is time."

Kalah, "Time to regain our power."

Kalah then started to ponder something.

Kalah, "By the way, where did you find such wonderful cards?"

Kindra, "Um, well when we arrived they called to me, and so I called them to me."

Meanwhile in a little store in a shopping center on the other side of the world a shop owner was cursing about thieves.

Alyssa: Anyway that is the end of this chapter, sets the basis for the next one. Any questions email me and read my other fics. You can check my profile for information on updates. And well thanks for reading. I've given the story a plot now, though it will still remain very humorous. Enjoy!

Oh and Review!


	9. Welcome to the GGAMI Group

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

I AM REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT THE WORK LOAD FOR THIS TERM IS SO LARGE, RIGHT NOW I STILL HAVE TWO ASSIGNMENTS DUE NEXT WEEK AND A PHYSICS EXAM NEXT WEEK AS WELL. ITS JUST HORRIBLE SO I AM REALLY SORRY.

Alyssa: Kindra and Kalah are mine. They are OC's but I had to put them in cause of the lack of female characters in the show and I am not doing Yaoi. Okay so there might be some Yaoi, I'm not sure, so review me and tell me what you think! Oh and Kindra and Kalah are mine and not Mary Sue's. They will NEVER get with any of the characters in my fic…I Promise!

Now my dear lovable reviewers…

**Angelical Nightmare – **thanks for the review and the idea, its great and I put it in this chapter…

Ryou: Oh the horror!

**Gyakutenno Megami – **Yugi always has to watch out he's a problem magnet. By the way I didn't understand what you meant about the first chapter??? Can you explain to me?

**Dream Shadow – **Yes it was sudden; I had an urge to move a plot along…

Ryou: Actually give it a plot!

Alyssa: heh heh

**Akane Saito and her Ichiko Hikari – **Yes the last chapter wasn't incredibly funny, but don't worry I'll do better…mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ryou: Ignore her!

**Bakura-196 – **Thanks and more funny stuff coming…and the plot will be twisted…

Ryou: She thinks!

**Review Guy – **Thanks and her is the next update but nobody expect it too often.

**I am gone for summer 2k3 – **Umm…don't know what to say…whatever.

**A.K.A Talentless** – Ooh I know Shadi and Isis is really dirty, but what can I say. I am a very dirty person, and wait till you read this chapter…heh heh heh.

**Angel/Demon Guardian – **Don't worry I will finish this fic but I think it might be a while cause I have loads of ideas. Mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

*Gets hit with metal mallet*

Kindra: Uh Oh look what you did, Now I have to write the chappie. Just great, I think I will go into Alyssa's personality box to get some ideas and…Angel Guardian, don't worry about the threats, Alyssa gets them all the time, but she always has Fluffy to protect her. Well on with the story and another comment…

Also I am looking for a beta reader, anyone registered with Fanfiction.net could you please say it in your review if you want to. I hope to get at least one person offering.

Chapter 9 – Welcome to the G.G.A.M.I Group.

Kindra turned to her sister, "Hey you know that girl Anzu, we should get her in on our deal…"

Kalah replied, "That is such a good idea, she's as evil as us…"

Kindra and Kalah thought about for this for a while until Kindra noticed a strange warphole in her crystal ball, "yes lets get her, she knows all about Kuribo Island!"

Kalah though for a minute or two until she finally said, "Good thinking sister…poor blokes, I really do feel sorry for them."

"Okay seeya soon Kalah, I'll go and get the third member of our group."

Anzu was sitting reading a book called the Kama Sutra to Gavan when Kindra appeared in front of her. 

"Kindra?"

"Kindiii," shouted Gavan.

"Hello Anzu, you want power right."

At this question Anzu nodded and Kindra cocked her head, "Great how would you like to join our group…we're gonna steal the millennium items."

Anzu immediately said, "Okay."

"Cool, lets go but Gavan cant come, he will have to stay with Isis…"

"Isis?"

"Yep that's what I said."

Kindra waved her hand and Gavan disappeared and at the look of surprise from Anzu, Kindra said, "He will be fine."

Anzu grinned and said, "Oh I know that, if anything Isis is the one we have to worry about…"

"Come along then."

Kindra and Anzu disappeared into the Shadow Realm with a very scared boy watching.

Mokuba shook in fear and muttered, "Scary people, ugly girls…help save the world, screw that, help save me!"

'Ah can he stick his tongue any further down my mouth,' thought Isis.

'Ra I'm good," thought Shadi.

"Heh heh, two funny people stuck together…"

Isis and Shadi froze hearing the childish voice. They turned and looked down at the little boy that was grinning with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Who are you?" queried Isis quickly pushing Shadi off her.

Gavan just widened his eyes, trying to appear innocent, but the desired effect was lost as he pulled a giant mallet from the back of his pants.

"So what are we going to do?" inquired Anzu as she appeared in the Shadow Realm.

Kindra replied, "Have fun and gain power at the same time."

Anzu smirked and said, "Well then can I have the Millennium Rod, I could have so much fun with Seto!"

Kalah approached and said, "Very well but I am having the Millennium Ring, so Bakura can be my slave."

Kindra commented, "Okay, so long as I take Ryou, and I will have the Millennium Necklace and Key."

Anzu then said, "Also I will take the Millennium Eye, so that I can see what people are thinking." She then started to laugh very quietly to herself.

Kalah then said, "Well that leaves the Scales, I want that one. Oh that leaves the puzzle…I really don't want to be joined to my brother, ick."

Kindra hissed, "Don't look at me!"

"I don't want it either."

Kalah said, "Well then we need another member of our group, any ideas?"

Anzu smiled and said, "Well I do have one idea, but…"

"What," said the twins in unison.

"Mai Valentine, I have seen her looking very strangely at Yami sometimes."

"Well then she wouldn't mind joining with him then."

"No and I do believe that she has lost interest with Joey, oh this is going to be so fun."

"Now Anzu, please don't get over confident, we still have to have her join us," added Kalah.

Kindra then said, "Okay Anzu you can manipulate her into joining us."

And with a flick of her wrist Anzu had disappeared from the Shadow Realm.

Mai was currently staring at herself in the mirror, checking herself out in her new clothes. They were a bit more revealing that normal, if that's possible, but she couldn't wait to show them off at the hotel.

Behind her Anzu appeared making Mai jump.

"Hey Mai, how are you?"

"Anzu, how…?"

"Never mind that, how would you like to be permanently joined to Yami?"

Mai blushed and said, "Why?"

"Great, come on then, we are going steal the Millennium Items."

"We?"

But before Anzu could answer the two were standing in the Shadow Realm.

The first words out of Mai's mouth was, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Kindra, and that's my sister Kalah." 

"Hi!"

"Oh, Hi," replied Mai.

"Now to get to work," ordered Kalah.

"Um, what are we doing?" asked Mai.

"Having fun," said Kindra.

"Right?"

Kindra leaded Mai over to her crystal ball and showed each of the progress of the groups of guys.

Mai started to laugh after she had seen it all; the shadow realm had already started to affect her.

Meanwhile…

Joey and Tristan were so tired of walking so they sat down on what they though was a log. Unfortunately it was really the cannon of the Catapult Turtle and it felt their weight and lifted up from the ground.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk," screamed the two boys as they grabbed each other while being fired into the air.

Tristan stopped his screaming long enough to say, "Hey stop hugging me!"

"What you grabbed me!"

"I did not!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"This is all your fault Ryou!"

"What? Why?"

"Well you are the one that was attracted to that devious female!"

"I was not!"

"Okay, that's enough Kaiba, leave Ryou alone," said Yugi.

"Oh and as for you, you let down your guard because they were the sisters of Yami, this is your fault as well!"

"Coming from the one who was asleep," muttered Malik.

"Why you little…"

Seto froze in mid cursing as the red eyes black skull dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh oh," whispered Ryou.

"We can just summon a monster," said Yugi and he reached to pull out his deck. But lo and behold, it wasn't there.

"My deck, no, what happened to my deck." Yugi started to have a fit; he was hyperventilating and digging desperately in his pockets to find any one of his cards. He finally felt one and pulled it out and without even looking at it he summoned the monster.

And dun dun dun, guess who appeared, none other that the great, superb, marvelous, amazing, superior, undeflatable, fluffball…Kuribo.

Yugi was just about fainted but luckily he was grabbed from the behind and dragged away from the towering dragon. The Kuribo who had cowered at the sight was running along side them.

Yugi recovering from his shock looked up to see white hair flowing in the wind.

Thank goodness Ryou had come back for him, as Malik and Seto were already a few hundred meters away. They had ran as soon as they discovered that they no longer had their decks as well, except for one of their weaker monsters.

Malik had his Lightning Conger. Seto had his Sagi the Dark clown and Ryou his Happy Lover card.

The Red eyes black skull dragon was still flying after them, but it soon saw a more worthy target, the lesser dragon far off to the left so it left in that direction.

But the three boys still ran with one being carried. There was no way there were sticking around.

Kindra giggled as she looked down at a table with six decks of duel monster cards. Now to name our group, "hey girls what about G.G.A.M.I?"

"Okay, but what does it stand for?" asked Mai.

"Gorgeous Girls After Millennium Items."

"Sounds good to me," said Kalah.

"Yep, and me," Muttered Anzu.

Yami Malik was dragging behind the other two spirits and he was starting to get really pissed off. He would rather be anywhere but here, with them. Even Bakura was getting on his nerves.

'Lets save our Hikari's, oh yes, how fun, Yami, ooh I could strangle him…hmm I wonder if that would work?'

Bakura and Yami were walking up the front discussing plans on how to "deal" with the twins. They were getting nowhere, as every suggestion that involved pain, torture, death, mutilation, imprisoning, actually any sort of punishment other than a hug, Yami would shake his head and threaten to chop off Bakura's head for thinking such things.

Bakura somehow had the same idea as Yami Malik, to strangle the Pharaoh. He wondered if it would work?

Just then they heard a choke and turned to see the Magical Ghost flying off with a very terrified Yami Malik.

Bakura laughed and joked, "Oh look, she wants to play."

Yami was grinning and said, "I think Yami Malik is having a lot of fun, we'll go get him later."

Bakura turned to Yami and said in a serious but British accent, "Oh I totally agree."

The two then burst out laughing and started to walk away.

A voice floated on the wind, "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Then a cackle followed. It was extremely eerie making Yami and Bakura having reservations about their decision. But that was over in one thousandth of a second.

TO be continued…

ALYSSA: Okay so it took a really really long while, but I am back and holidays are returning and we actually get two weeks this term so I will have time to write. Thank you and I hope to update soon, but I do need reviews.

RYOU: Please review soon so she can hurry and get on with the story so I don't have to carry Yugi. He may look light but he weighs a tonne. I think it may be because of all those chains, buckles and the puzzle. Great Scott, I am getting tired already. 


	10. Okay so now it continuesthe torture and ...

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Kindra and Kalah are mine and NOT Mary sues. Definitely not! Now I don't own YUGIOH so you have no reason to sue and now on to my reviewers. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! *gets down on knees* please forgive me…please! Okay I'm over it.

**Arttania – **Yes and kind and shy are the qualities I love in Ryou, but as I explained in one of the chapters, ha has had his Yami's influence a bit too long, I mean after all if you had to live with Bakura wouldn't you end up becoming a little like him.

**TJ – **I'm glad that you really relly relly like it, and hugging Yami Bakura looks like fun *hugs Yami Bakura* 

Bakura: Ahhhhhh…it's the attack from the hugging monsters, they're trying to take over the world, Yami help me!

Yami: Huh? What did you say?

Bakura: *growls* nothing!

Alyssa: Oh kiss and make up *gets hits with a gold mallet*

Malik: Heh heh

Bakura: Thanks

Malik: Oh I didn't do it for you; Yami Malik paid me to do it.

Yami: Why?

Malik: You'll see if you actually read the script.

Bakura: That's right, _she_ has him.

Yami: Yes…mhuhahahahahahahaha…*and it goes on and on and on and…*

**Angelical Nightmare – **Mai, well sorry if you don't like the Mai in my fic, of and I would never ever hurt Yugi, he's too cute!

**Dream Shadow – **thanks for reviewing and a beta reader is just a person who gets the draft of the chapter, helps to fix it up, like with ideas and grammar and randomness, so that when the author posts it, its better than ever, of and I will be putting in a lot of Malik for you. Lots and lots of Malik _and_ Yami Malik. Heh heh. Malik, next chappie.

**Saturn Imp – **I agree, I mean with all those friendship speeches how could anyone not think she was evil. Ryou is not especially cruel, just a little too influenced by Bakura.

Bakura-196 – Someone loves my plot! *does a little plot dance* ha haha haha ha. 

OH and I don't need a beta reader any more. So never mind! 

Chapter 10 – Okay so now it continues…the torture and taking!

Yami Malik was bound to a cross with invisible chains. If looks could kill the Magical ghost would be six feet under, of course that was only if she was actually alive, but his look is beside the point. 

The Magical Ghost was currently running her finger down his bare chest and she had a creepy smile on her face. She was planning what Malik would call horrific torture that he would find oddly pleasing. He was snapping his jar at her trying, in vain, to bite her. Let's just say fear was affecting his mental processes.

Meanwhile in another part of the Shadow realm, Malik for some reason unknown to him, was squirming and had what he felt like fingers crawling all over him.

"Will you stop doing that, you look like a maniac."

"Oh shut up, I think something is happening to my Yami," whined Malik.

"Yeah Seto, leave Malik alone," said Yugi.

"Shut up runt, I am not having the time of my life here as you can tell, now please stop bothering me."

Ryou wasn't paying any attention to the bickering trio, instead he was looking out into the darkness, trying to contact Bakura and of course keeping an eye out for the Black Skull Dragon.

It was then that he noticed a strange glint in the sky like a falling star. 

"Hmm, I wonder what that was?" muttered Ryou, unheard by the rest of his group.

The G.G.A.M.I Group was executing their next move.

 Gavan was chasing after Isis and Shadi when he heard his mother speaking to him inside of his head. This had never happened before so he was quite shocked. He froze for a second but recovered quickly to comprehend her commands.

He turned around and saw Isis and Shadi cowering together in the corner of the room and smiled as a great big black wolf with pink leaves on its neck, appeared. The wolf placed a paw on Gavan and he inherited the power to transport the two to the shadow realm.

With a click of his fingers and a "naninaninanah," the two disappeared from his sight.

Isis appeared next to Kindra who just plucked the Millennium Necklace off her neck.

"I'll take that thank you."

Isis raised her hand to her neck in shock and was about to make a grab for it back when a warp hole opened up beneath her and she fell in.

Screaming was heard for about four seconds before a glomp was heard, then an ow, and finally nothing as the warp hole closed.

Kalah smiled, "Well that was quite lucky, I assume the destination is Kuribo Island."

Tea nodded and Mai said, "So that means that Shadi is all alone, we should pick the turban freak off before taking on the others."

"I agree."

"Yep."

"Well that makes is unanimous. So Kindra, were is Freaky boy?"

Kindra looked into the crystal ball and smiled, "Actually he is in the possession of the Milirra and Fluffy. They are going to help us."

"Really? Aren't they like loyal to Ryou and Bakura?"

"Yes, but I convinced them that well, Ryou and Bakura are really gonna have the time of their lives with us."

"Good going sis."

"Thanks. So what's the plan?"

"Well, I think that…"

Shadi appeared in a rather light area of the shadow realm and tried to sink through the floor to get back into the real world. He started to go down when he got stuck halfway.

Starting to yell profanities at the world, he saw a several strange fluff balls running towards him. Eyes widening he yelled and they started to pounce on him.

One knocked off his turban and that was when the four girls appeared.

They gasped at his head. He had a green Mohawk and on the left of it, where there was no hair, there was a tattoo.

It was of a love heart with the word Rockin Shockin Bonkin Lover written in it.

Mai giggled, "I wonder if Isis knows this from personal experience?"

The other girls burst out laughing and when they had finally calmed down, Kindra and Kalah approached the upper torso and head of Shadi.

Kindra grabbed the key around his neck and slipped it over her own. "Well that means I got both the necklace and the key," she said as she slipped on the necklace also.

Shadi's eyes widened, "They will reject you and your souls will forever be tormented."

Kalah grinned as she pulled the scales out of his cloak and said, "Well, you see I don't think so."

She hid the scales in her own dress and walked away with her sister. 

Tea smirked, "Shall we leave him here, or send him to Kuribo Island. They do love his type." Tea licked her lips.

Shadi shivered and was extremely afraid.

"Kuribo Island."

"I agree Mai," said Kalah.

Kindra clapped her hands together and said, "Bye bye," real innocent like, as he got sucked into the warp hole, "Seeya in like, a thousand years."

Tea smiled, "Okay now we have to get the eye. I want power!"

"Sure, Kindra lets find Pegasus."

Pegasus was sunbathing while his "friend" rubbed sun tan lotion on his back.

His golden eye was reflecting the sun's light right into the eyes of the other people on the beach.

The manly "friend" said, "My dear, dear Peggy, how you fill my days with…eh who the f*** are they?"

Pegasus looked up to see four girls blocking his sun.

Tea reached down as he said, "You're Yugi boys friend?"

She ripped out his eye and blood spurted everywhere. 

Cleaning it off on his "friend's" towel she muttered, "Sorry, actually I'm not, well thanks and seeya."

The four girls disappeared and the two "friends" embraced each other, as Peggy nursed his empty eye socket.

"My eye, ahhh, my eye, somebody help, they stole my magic, ahhhhh."

Someone else on the beach muttered, "Weirdo."

Kindra looked into the crystal ball and her face lit up, "Time for them. Soon Ryou, Soon!"

ALYSSA: Okay so that is the end and I so cannot wait to get reviews. Again I am really sorry bout the lateness. Yes two months is a really really long time. But them I am lazy. Okay here, take these. *Hands all past and future reviewers a gold mallet* They are really strong, extremely heavy and resist very high temperatures. 

…

Okay…I am ready… 


	11. The Joining

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Kindra and Kalah are mine and NOT Mary sues. Definitely not! Now I don't own YUGIOH so you have no reason to sue and now on to my reviewers. 

**Bakura-196** – I wrote this chapter for you, cause you are my loyal reviewer. And I am glad when reviewers laugh so much that their family thinks they are nutto. It's very flattering. 

**Saturn Imp – **Ahh the evillyness…and the Mohawk was why he wore a turban…I mean wouldn't you want to hide a green Mohawk and that tattoo?

**Dream of Shadows – **thankyouthankyouthankyou.

**Please have my apologies, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was in my last term of grade twelve and it caused me to be really lethargic. I love you all dearly and am so sorry to do this to you. Please forgive me. Now onto the story which I hope will be as funny as the last chapters…actually funnier.**

Chapter 11 – The Joining

Kindra was grinning like she was high on something…not mentioning any names here. Kalah turned to her sis and said, "Okay, so who is ready to be taken?"

Kindra looked up, "I think that Yami Malik will be fairly easily to be taken."

Anzu giggled, "All right."

Mai scowled, "And then…"

Kalah laughed, "And then the others will be ripe for the picking."

Mai laughed insanely and as laughing is contagious every one of the villains started to laugh.

Yami Malik would have given anything to get out of his current predicament…anything and it was fortuitous for him that someone heard his wish. He had even called the Millennium Rod to himself, a little trick he had taught himself how to do, but his hands were bound so he couldn't grab it out of his pocket.

Fluffy came bounding out of the shadows and snipped at the tail of the lustful female ghost. She wasn't willing to face the beast so she left her prize and flew away into the night.

It just happened to be when Yami Malik was thanking Ra when the four girls appeared. He froze and Anzu walked up to him.

Squirming under her touch as her hands wandered over his bare chest, he let out a growl.

She reached into his front jean pocket and came across a long hard object. 

"Is that the millennium rod or are you just happy to see me?"

Yami Malik was horrified, what were these girls going to do to him, not that he would object to everything.

She pulled out the rod and laughed, "Okay Yami Malik, back inside." Somehow by the unknown forces of the anime world, she knew exactly how to control the millennium rod and trapped him inside. Suddenly something very strange happened, her hair spiked up something horrible and her eyes turned purple.

She cracked her neck, "Wow, I feel really good, now where?"

Everyone was trying to contain their giggles as she looked like a puffer fish.

Shadi collapsed onto the hard sandy beach and noticed a strange freeness about himself. Looking down he noticed that he was naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He desperately looked around for anything to cover him but he noticed something that he shouldn't have. It was Isis, and she was in the same state as him, however she was unconscious.

Naughty thoughts swirled in his mind, thoughts that he would never have before thought of, sort of. This place was really affecting him.

He slowly walked over to Isis but one of his senses told him he was being watched.

Not before long little men and women wearing very skimpy clothes that barely covered the lower regions and the upper regions not at all.

Shadi was thunderstruck especially as he got shot with a small dart. It paralyzed him and allowed the natives to bind his hands and legs and hang him from a pole carried by two men at each end.

He wasn't comfortable at all and was feeling very, very exposed.

Isis on the other hand was still unconscious and she was getting much better, or perhaps worse treatment. She was being carried by a man, a very big man who was quite happy to be staring down at her, well-endowed coutar. (Coutar is Kuribo for well, if you cant guess, then you're either too young or too unfortunate.)

There were three things running through Shadi's head, 

I so want her. I am so going to kill him. I want my clothes. 

Gavan was having his midday nap, curling up into the Flower Wolf, while his mother and her new friends appeared to have a lunch break.

"So how do you think we should go about getting the other millennium items?" asked Anzu.

Kindra replied, "Well I could seduce Ryou and then we could…"

Kalah interrupted, "All you wanna do is seduce the poor boy, now I think we should just go on with a front on attack."

Something then struck Mai's common sense, "I thought that Yugi's puzzle thing couldn't be removed?"

Kindra replied while she was pouting, "Well, you see, there is a secret I found out that allows anyone to use the item."

"Ah."

Kalah stared at her sis, "Stop sulking, we have to get to work and we need you to do it."

"You need me?"

"Of course sis."

Kindra suddenly got the life back into her, "Very well, Ryou here I come."

Ryou suddenly got a shiver down his back and halted causing Yugi, Malik and Seto to run into him.

"You brat, why did you stop," yelled the short-tempered Seto.

"Ah Guys, I think we are in trouble."

"Why is that shorty?"

"Seto, aren't you happy to see us," asked Anzu.

Seto froze, as did Malik.

Suddenly with no warning Kindra glomped her favorite bishie.

Kalah warned, "You're going to suffocate the poor boy."

Then Mai said like a typical blonde, "But isn't that what you call mouth to mouth?"

Kalah moved in to save the albino but she was distracted when Kindra handed her the millennium ring.

Kalah placed it over her neck and joined with it, leaving Ryou alone in his mind.

Suddenly the tomb robber disappeared from in front of Yami. "Bakura?"

Yami was shrouded in darkness and for the first time in his life actually wished Bakura was with him. He didn't have to wait too long though for some company.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," Ryou pushed off Kindra and started to cry and yell, "He's mine, you cant take my Yami, mine, mine, mine, you cant take him, mine, he's mine I tell you, nooooo, please give him back, h-he's mine…please…mine."

Kalah muttered, "Well that went well."

Mai and Seto cocked an eyebrow each and Kindra just sighed.

While the attention was on Ryou, Kalah grabbed the puzzle off of Yugi who instead of going into a panic like Ryou, went comatose.

Kalah passed the puzzle to Kindra who placed the Millennium key against the eye on the front of the puzzle. The eye allowed the key to enter and she turned it ninety degrees to the right. A small click was heard and after removing the key she passed it to Mai who placed it around her neck.

Suddenly her hair spiked up and red tips appeared on the ends. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights on Christmas Eve as the power surged through her body.

"Yami is in here," as she pointed to herself.

Seto was now alone; four girls had just incapacitated Ryou and Yugi and were somehow changed mystically. Seto was very small minded in that area, after all that had happened to him he still couldn't work out what was happening.

LYS: Please review. And this is to be continued. I do hope it is funny.


	12. A Traitor For A Rebellion

When the Yugioh Characters Houses Burn Down

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Lys: Okay, it's been like a year. And I am sorry. But I got depressed and couldn't work up any energy to actually write something. So here it is.

Chapter 12 – A traitor for a rebellion

Seto just stared at the four strange women in front of him. Women were scary. Very, very scary. He slowly started to back away but stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned slowly to see Anzu staring at him.

"Darling, it is no time to be running from me. I have way to much power now and you are going to have to do what ever I say."

Anzu clicked her fingers and suddenly Joey and Tristan appeared. Their mouths fell open and they burst out laughing.

Joey giggled, "Talk about a bad hair day."

Mai giggled back and said, "That is so like not funny, but I know what will be funny. I want Seto to kiss Joey."

Seto and Joey blanched then yelled, "No way."

But the girls just laughed.

Kindra smiled, "You do what you want, I am taking Ryou someplace a little more private." And with that the two disappeared, but not before Ryou squeaked, "help me."

Joey and Seto looked at each other in spite but then turned when they heard the grating laughter of Anzu. In her hand was the millennium rod and it had started to glow.

Joey felt hands around his head and his gaze was pulled around to see Seto staring at him with oddly blank eyes.

"Seto…you can fight it…you can…" but his pleas were cut off as Seto's lips crushed his own. He gasped in horror as Seto's tongue darted in and explored his mouth. Joey was frozen in fear but…and he hated to admit it…it was kinda…not that bad.

Yugi, Tristan and Malik were watching in horror as the two boys made out and all they could think was please let them not realize we are here.

Suddenly Seto was pushed to the ground by Joey and the two made out even more passionately.

Anzu looked at the rod in confusion.

Kalah was giggling but she noticed Anzu's confusion and asked what was wrong.

Anzu replied, "I am not controlling them."

"Oh."

Kindra held Ryou in her lap and promised that she would always be there for him. He was distraught at the loss of his Yami and she couldn't figure out why he had such strong feelings.

"Ryou, my dear. I really do love you and you can tell me anything."

Ryou turned to look up into her eyes and she gasped at such sorrow.

"I…love Bakura and you took him away from me…why!! Sob Why?"

Kindra felt an emotion well up in her that she had long since forgotten…sadness.

"You really do…don't you?"

Ryou nodded and she knew how much she really did love him and she knew now that she would do anything so that Ryou and Bakura would be back together.

Kindra started to cry and Ryou looked up again in shock, "Ryou…I will help you…When I was separated from my brother and I was told that I would have to marry that man I grew bitter and all I cared about was what I wanted and how I was going to get it. But now I realize that you deserve more than my selfish desires and together we will stop G.G.A.M.I."

Ryou let a smile form on his face, as he knew she really would help.

"But first, will you indulge me?"

Ryou's smile fell from his face and he grew afraid. What was she going to ask of him? He was afraid that he already knew the answer.

Isis woke up feeling extremely cold.

"Bakan…coutar…mei ashiti aru."

Isis shot upright to find herself very exposed and several brutish looking men staring down at her.

She jumped up and ran behind the nearest tree.

"Okay, I am naked and those men don't look friendly…and where is Shadi and where am I and what am I going to do…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my necklace is gone. Why didn't I see this coming? Take a deep breath and concentrate. Everything is not that bad…okay it couldn't be much worse cause I have no idea what they are saying…and I know..." Isis peered out from behind the tree, "hey boys lets play a game, you all close your eyes and I go and hide. The first person to find me is the winner."

Strangely enough the men understood and they all closed their eyes.

Isis ran away as quickly as she could and came across a large pot. Inside was brackish water and a green bush poking out the top.

She grabbed on the familiar bush and pulled it out. A pair of legs emerged and she recognized whose they belonged to. The figure flipped over with a scream and she jumped into his wet arms thanking Ra.

"Isis are you alright…you're naked…holy ra…"

"Shadi…this is not the time. Get a hold of yourself."

Finally the group of men shot into the clearing and saw the two together.

Isis proclaimed, "Shadi found me first…he is mine."

Suddenly topless women pounded into the clearing smacking their respective husbands on the heads.

A woman approached Isis and Shadi, "In here…women rule…men…follow…we rule."

Isis followed the slow speech and smiled, "Okay, can we get some clothes."

The woman nodded and indicated for them to follow, and Isis and Shadi complied.

Kalah entered Bakura's soul room and smiled seeing the pouting spirit.

Upon seeing the intruder he jumped up in a fury and demanded to know what the hell she was doing and where was Ryou.

"I am now your host body and well Ryou is…lets just say…occupied."

Bakura was furious and he was going to make this woman pay but his anger subsided as she approached him and planted a kiss on his lips. He was flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond. He hadn't been with anyone in a few millennia. What was he supposed to do?

Mai had Yami tied up in his soul room with chains and buckled leather straps. Yami was fighting the bonds as he tried to escape from her clutches.

"Oh Yami, and I thought you liked all this punk stuff. It's very kinky you know…and it has always turned me on."

Yami blanched.

She smiled at his bare form and knew exactly where to start her punishment. She withdrew a feather from her skirt and proceeded to caress Yami's chest.

Yami started to giggle; nobody had ever known that he was very sensitive.

She drew the feather under his arms and down his legs while he laughed uncontrollably.

"This is almost too much fun."

Anzu was watching the spectacle of Joey and Seto while Gavan entertained Yugi, Malik and Tristan.

Seto and Joey were shirtless and Anzu was twirling the millennium rod while using the millennium eye to peek into Seto and Joey's mind. She was viewing the thoughts of the two and what they would like to do to each other. Joey wanted to play lap dog and Seto was more than happy to have Joey play the mutt he is.

Gavan was chasing Yugi, Tristan and Malik with his giant mallet.

Yugi was yelling, "I am supposed to be the hero of the story, why is this happening to me!"

Tristan was screaming like a little girl while he narrowly avoids being smooshed and Malik was muttering about how unfair villains are treated and how there always seems to be a greater evil that turns up later in the story.

Kindra was flustered as she looked at Ryou. "Oh, you are soooooooo kawaiiiii."

Ryou was horribly embarrassed. He was dressed in a girls school uniform and his hair was in pigtails. He felt violated.

Suddenly out of nowhere bounded Fluffy and the milirra.

"Great…everyone is here…okay guys and girls…we are going to rescue Bakura and the others and take down G.G.A.M.I."

The shadow beasts all nodded their heads in acceptance. They gathered around Kindra.

"Now this is the plan…"

Ryou tried to listen in but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Fluffy and the Milirra wouldn't tell him either. However once he saw their heads all turn to him a shiver ran down his back.

A scream echoed through the shadow realm bringing Kalah and Mai from the soul rooms and grabbing the attention of Anzu, Gavan and the poor hostages.

Kindra appeared carrying Ryou in her arms. Or at least a hot looking well-endowed girl who looked like Ryou.

Kindra placed her on the ground and turned to look at her comrades who had gathered around her. She looked up with red-rimmed eyes and said, "It was just a little spell, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kalah's mouth dropped open, "You turned him into a her."

Mai and Anzu had eyes bulging out of their heads.

Gavan peeked a look and said, "She's hot."

The other girls peaked down for a closer look when suddenly fur balls came flying at them from under the shadow ground.

They screamed as the millennium items were torn off of them.

Finally they fell to the ground feeling powerless.

Kindra helped She-Ryou to stand up and Kalah begged her sister, "Why? Why did you do this?"

Kindra looked saddened, "We were wrong sister. We should never have hurt these people like this. And I just couldn't ignore Ryou's love for Bakura. He just looked so cute."

Just then Fluffy appeared and she opened her mouth. A warp hole formed and the three ex-villainesses were sucked in. Strangely thought the clothes they were wearing were left behind.

Fluffy let out a puff of smoke from her mouth and grinned at Kindra.

"Well done fluffy, now to return these items."

Ryou picked up the millennium ring and placed it around his neck feeling relieved as he felt Bakura's presence back in his mind.

Ryou handed the ring to Yugi and let out a squeal of delight as Yami emerged next to him.

Kindra smiled as Yugi and Yami hugged one another then kissed quickly on the lips.

A second later Bakura emerged and Ryou asked what had taken him so long.

Bakura reluctantly replied, "I had to get dressed."

Ryou's eyes widened but they bulged when he saw Seto and Joey making out on the ground.

Tristan ran up to them and kicked them both in the side.

The two jumped up and away from each other trying to look disgusted. It failed, mainly because when they caught each other's eyes they smiled slightly then blushed ten shades of red then quickly turned to look away.

Malik pulled off his shirt and rubbed down the millennium rod profusely before touching it with his hands.

When he had finished removing all of Anzu's germs she held out his once favorite shirt to Fluffy and asked if she would incinerate it for him.

She immediately replied, and accidentally set Tristan's pants on fire.

"Woops," replied Malik.

Kindra bent down and whispered into Fluffy's ears.

Everyone looked on expectantly and Fluffy opened her mouth spitting out half naked forms of Isis and Shadi.

Their items were promptly returned and Seto gave up his jacket to have Isis covered.

Everyone but Ryou and Yugi looked at Kindra accusingly and she just let a sad smile appear on her face.

Then as though something occurred to her she said, "I think we have forgotten something?"

Yami exclaimed, "Where is Yami Malik?"

Malik giggled, "Oh he aint coming out until we are out of the shadow realm, between being accosted by the Magical Ghost and being in Anzu's mind, scarred for life just doesn't cover it."

Yami and Bakura laughed maniacally but Kindra spoke up again, "No…I don't think…GAVAN!"

Everyone looked around in fright and Seto looked around in indifference. He muttered, "The child was never mine anyway…Anzu had an affair."

Everyone was shocked to hear that multi-millionaire and all around hunk Seto Kaiba hadn't been good enough for Anzu.

Tristan said, "I think I saw him disappear."

Nobody listened to Tristan and they spent the next five minutes checking for the little tyrant. During that time however Fluffy yawned and well something happened. The authoress didn't notice however.

After that period of fear dissipated Bakura and everyone else finally noticed Ryou. Bakura stared straight at Ryou's chest and asked whether they were real.

Ryou reached into the top of the uniform and pulled out some tissues.

"Are you disappointed Bakura?"

Bakura saw fear and hope in Ryou's eyes and he finally did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He pulled Ryou into his arms and snogged him.

Ryou reciprocated the kiss and didn't notice that Kindra had started to disappear. She let a tear drop and it formed into a perfect crystal. She held it out in her hand and when Ryou was given room to breath he noticed the disappearing girl.

"Kindra…what's happening?"

"I do not belong here…so I am returning to my time. I will have to marry that man that will be pharaoh. Here, Ryou keep this, from me. A symbol of my love and of your love to Bakura."

Ryou took the gem and noticed it had a tiny hole through it. Kindra yanked out one of her sunshine golden hairs and threaded it through the hole.

"My hair will stay strong as long as your love endures."

Ryou looped the necklace over his head and watched as Kindra was sucked back into her time.

"Well, I guess it is over," said Joey.

"Sure is Mutt."

Joey didn't know whether to throttle Seto or _throttle _Seto.

Yugi finally piped up, "Hey has anyone seen Tristan?"

Everybody shrugged their shoulders and Yugi frowned.

"Hey little aibou, don't worry. I will always be here for you and I have something I want to try on you."

Yugi looked up at Yami frightfully.

Ryou and Bakura held hands and Malik proceeded to control Seto and Joey into giving unknowing kisses to each other. Both were getting pretty annoyed.

Isis finally said, "Please lets get out of here" while Shadi had his arms up and under Seto's trench coat.

Shadi complied and sent everyone back to the hotel. That is except for himself and Isis. They were back to Isis's couch.

Several days later Ryou was looking in an old Egyptian record book. He was looking for evidence of Kindra.

Bakura was helping him read through the passages.

"Hey Bakura, I found something…Kindralah sister to Yamitah marries pharaoh Tutenkamen."

Bakura added while grinning, "He died pretty young, didn't he?"

Ryou looked up in shock.

"Guess she really didn't like him. Poor fool."

Meanwhile several years had passed in Kuribo Island and Kalah and Mai were sitting rocking toddlers on their knees.

"I cannot believe we get stuck with Anzu's children. Why did she have to go and get herself executed?"

"I know, it's not like it is hard to avoid sleeping with all the husbands when the younger un-betrothed men are no readily available."

"I guess she just liked the old guys."

"Yeah, well she did go in for Seto and he was like three years older than her."

"Yeah but those husbands were ten years older that her."

"Oh well, it isn't like it matter…she at least gets to get away from this backward society. They don't even have money."

"You still can't get over that fact, can you Mai."

"No, I suppose not."

"Well Mai, you at least get rid of those regrets soon enough when your baby comes along."

Mai patted her large belly and smiled, "Yes, and I am sure you will soon enough have a baby of your own. You need one to carry on the family line. Now that you are matriarch."

"I am actually glad Kindra betrayed me. Here I get to lead my own little island, I wonder if my sister did any better?"

"I guess we will really never know."

"No I suppose not."

"Crap, that kid on your knee has something in his mouth."

"Shit, it's Anzu's old eye patch, the one she had to wear after the eye was ripped out. That is just gross. Here you take him."

"No way, he's your responsibility."

"No take him."

"Deal with it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."………

And last but not least in the real world a small strange boy looks up at the castle filled with lights.

He runs up to it and knocks on the door.

A long silver haired man opens the door.

"Oh hello boy, do you want some candy?"

Gavan smiled and pulled his fringe aside to show the millennium eye.

"Oh honey, I always wanted a child and he even has my millennium eye."

"Peggy, lets take him in and make him our own."

"Yes, now what is your name boy?"

"Gavan."

"Oh Gavi-boy, welcome home."

Lys: The End. And I know it wasn't as funny as some of the other chapters but I am not a very funny person anymore. But the end wasn't that bad so please review and tell me what you think cause I need the compliments. Oh and flames are fine, I don't mind.

And hey it did turn out Yaoi, and wasn't Seto and Joey just so cute!!!!!

TRANSLATION: Bakan…coutar…mei ashiti aru (Big Breasts…I really Like)


End file.
